Kiedy dusza płacze
by Wiskacz
Summary: Tłumaczenie! Harry jest źle traktowany przez rodzinę. Czy ktoś jest mu w stanie pomóc? Snape mentor Harry!
1. Chapter 1

**Autor**: vickysnape

**Tytuł**: Wenn die Seele weint

* * *

Privet Drive była normalną uliczką, z normalnymi ludźmi. Nikt nie pomyślał, że pod numerem 4 może dziać się coś dziwnego, absolutnie nie podobnego do rodziny Dursley'ów.

Harry miał właśnie 6 lat, ale nie bawił się, tak jak inne dzieci w ogrodzie. Mył właśnie okno w salonie. Ciocia Petunia siedziała na kanapie i pilnowała, aby niczego nie zniszczył, albo żeby nie zaczął leniuchować.

Chłopiec był za mały jak na swój wiek i nosił o wiele za duże ubrania. Pochodziły one od jego kuzyna Duddley'a, który był tak gruby, że co jakiś czas potrzebował nowych rzeczy.

- Szybciej! Nie mam czasu, żeby cię pilnować! - narzekała Petunia.

- Dobrze ciociu. - powiedział Harry cicho.

Było mu gorąc i chciało mu się pić, jednak wiedział, że dostanie "coś" dopiero wtedy, gdy wymyje wszystkie okna. A to nie było łatwe zadanie dla szcześciolatka. Jednakże Harry pracował wytrwale, nie potrafił inaczej.

Odkąd pamiętał, wykonywał pracę domowę każdego popołudnia i nieważne było jaki był dzień.

_Parę godzin później_

- Masz. – Ciotka Petunia podała Harry'emu szklankę wody i kromkę wczorajszego chleba. Kolacja małego. To było wystarczające, aby zapewnić minimalne wyżywienie, ale niewystarczające by chłopiec najadł się do syta i Petunia dobrze o tym wiedziała. – A teraz uciekaj do schowka! Wujek Veron za chwilę wróci do domu!

Harry poszedł do komórki pod schodami, do jedynego miejsca w domu, które należało do niego. Przedtem bał się tego miejsca, gdyż było ciemne i ciasne, lecz teraz zaczął je lubić. Miał tam przyjaciół. Pająki były jego małą rodziną, zawsze obecne, uważające na niego... Chłopiec wiedział, że tak naprawdę by mu nie pomogły, ale dzięki nim nie był aż tak samotny.

Pewnego razu Harry zapytał się, dlaczego musi iść do komórki kiedy wraca wuj Veron i dlaczego nie ma pokoju na piętrze. Wtedy ciotka Petunia skrzyczała go za to, że jest niewdzięczny, i że takie _Dziwadło_ jak on, nie ma prawa żyć. Powinnien się cieszyć, że w ogóle przyjeli go pod swój dach, a Veron ma rację, że nie chce go oglądać.

Po tym wybuchu ciotki Harry przepłakał wiele nocy. Już wcześniej podejrzewał, że nie jest tak jak powinno, a teraz potwierdziły się jego przepuszczenia.

Petunia nazywała go od czasu do czasu _Dziwadłem, _raniąc tym samym uczucia chłopca. Przypominała mu, że był inny...

Nie chciał nic więcej, jak być kochanym, tak jak Duddley, ale najwidoczniej nie zasługiwał na to...

Harry był za mały, żeby zrozumieć, że jego krewni go wykorzystywali. Zawsze słyszał, ża taki _Dziwak _nie zasługuje na nic lepszego.

Z czasem przyzwyczaił się do tego i wypchnął myśl o byciu kochanym, ze swojej głowy. To stało się dla niego normalne, że nikt go nie kochał.

Nieważne jednak, jak bardzo starał się odpychać te myśli, tęsknota za odrobiną miłości była ogromna, przez co zaczął na nowo płakać przez sen. Czasami miał nadzieję, że ktoś po niego przyjdzie i zabierze go stąd... Ale kto zechce takie coś?

Wstać, zrobić śniadanie, szkoła, prace domowe, komórka... wieczne kółko, przerywane przez bicie wujka Verona i zamykaniem w komórce. To właśnie był rozkład dnia Harry'ego, już od dawna nie narzekał na swój los, gdyż nie wiedział jak ma to zrobić.

Harry nie wiedział już kiedy jego ciało było bez skaleczeń. Siniaki i blizny, których nabawił się podczas prac domowych, stały się jego towarzyszami. Ból, nie był dla niego niczym nowym, znał go i nie potrafiłby już bez niego żyć. Więc, czy nie należał on do jego egzystencji? Czy to nie było normalne, że był bity?

Wuj bił go często i za każdą drobnostkę i nie obchodziło go to, kiedy Harry się upierał, że to nie jego wina.

Zazwyczaj Harry nie próbował mówić, że nie posiada żadnej winy, wtedy wuj nie bił go aż tak mocno. Nauczył się, że milczenie jest lepsze niż mówienie. Ograniczał się jedynie do „Tak, wujku Veronie" lub „Tak, ciociu Petunio".

Nie zdażało się, że Veron bił go mocniej niż zwykle, że miał większe rany. Rzadko kiedy dostawał lanie pasem lub kijem. Zwykłe uderzenia w twarz z ręki wystarczało, żeby pokazać Harry'emu, gdzie jest jego miejsce.


	2. Chapter 2

Dni mijały i stawało się coraz cieplej.

Harry niestrudzenie pracował w ogrodzie. Przycinał żywopłot, wyrywał chwasty i co wieczór podlewał rośliny. Niebyło w tym nic zaskakującego, że chłopiec podczas swojej pracy był wystawiony na bezlitosne promienie słoneczne, które przysparzyały go o udar słoneczny i powodowały oparzenia skóry.

Jego ręce, jaki i barki piekły żywym ogniem. Jednak on ignorował ból, jaki powodowało słońce.

Wieczorem piątego dnia, w którym Harry musiał pracować w ogrodzie, wszystko w okół niego zaczęło wirować.

Było mu niedobrze i bolała go głowa.

Wiedział, że jeśli powie ciotce Petunii, że się źle czuję ta zacznie na niego narzekać. Jeśli jednak miałby szczęście, ta zamknie go w komórce... Chciał się już tylko położyć i spać...

Ciągle jeszcze chłopiec miał małą nadzieję, że ciotka będzie miła, że przynajmniej raz się nim zaopiekuje tak, jak robi to przy Duddley'u.

Harry nie przestawał wierzyć w dobrych ludzi, nawet jeśli tylko się na nich zawodził.

Zebrał w sobie całą swoją odwagę i zagadnął do ciotki, chociaż wiedział, że nie może się odzywać niepytany.

- Ciociu, chyba jestem chory. – powiedział Harry bojaźliwie. Głowę miał opuszczoną, bo potrafił sobie wyobraźić, co zaraz nastąpi...

- Mówisz, że jesteś chory? Nie rozśmieszaj mnie! Chcesz się tylko wymigać od pracy! Ty przeklęty _Dziwaku,_ zrób kolację! Szybko ty leniu!

- Dobrze, ciociu Petuniu. – odpowiedział załamany Harry. Nieświadomie, Petunia po raz kolejny złamała jego małe serduszko. Miał nadzieje, że ona go zrozumie...

Chłopiec poszedł do kuchni, aby przygotować kolację. Podczas drogi do niej musiał podtrzymywać się ściany, bo podłoga pod jego stopami zaczęła się wahać, jak na statku.

Kiedy wyjmował talerze z szafki, musiał stanąć na taborecie, gdyż nie sięgał do niej. Nagle stracił równowagę.

W panice puścił talerze, żeby móc złapać się czegoś, aby nie upaść.

Jednak nie udało mu się i upadł w odłamki naczyń, raniąc się.

- HARRY! Co ty wyprawiasz?! – krzyczała ciotka Petunia, wbiegając do kuchni. Jednak nie martwiła się ona o małego, zależało jej tylko na pomieszczeniu.

Harry próbował wstać powolutku, żeby nie poranić się mocniej. Jednak Petunia podniosła go brutalnie i wyrzuciła z kuchni. Nie zauważyła nawet, że Harry zaczął płakać i jękać z bólu, z powodu licznych ran na rękach, o które pewnie i tak by się nie zatroszczyła.

- Komórka, natychmiast! Porozmawiamy o tym później, kiedy Veron wróci z pracy! – było to jedyne co powiedziała, zanim wróciła z powrotem do kuchni, po drodzę zwymyślając Harry'ego, za chaos jaki zrobił...

Chłopiec powlókł się do schowka, położył na łóżku i zaczął płakać jeszcze mocniej.

Rany piekły go, wszystko go bolało, a do tego ciotka Petunia powiedziała, że porozmawia z wujem Veronem...

Harry bał się, bardzo się bał.

Jak często Harry marzył, aby ktoś zabrał go stąd. Nie ważne gdzie. Wszędzie jest lepiej niż tu...

Mimo strachu, chłopiec zapadł w krótki sen. Był po prostu zbyt zmęczony, aby nadal utrzymać się na nogach. W końcu przepracował cały dzień w pełnym słońcu.

Kiedy się obudził, w domu było cicho. Wuj Veron, nie wrócił jeszcze z pracy.

Harry usiadł i zaczął badać swoje zranienia, zanim zaczął je opatrywać. Nauczył się tego bardzo szybko. Jeszcze nigdy, ciotka nie zajmowała się jego skaleczeniami.

Nie tyczyło się to jednak Duddley'a, w końcu on nie był _Dziwadłem..._

Harry miał szczęście w nieszczęściu, jego zranienia na nogach i rękach nie były głębokie.

Bandaże znajdowały się w szafce... To była jedyna rzecz jaką dostawał od Dursley'ów. Dziwne, że w ogóle coś mu dawali, przecież był _Dziwadłem_. Chłopiec nie umiał inaczej, jak być im wdzięcznym, ponieważ nie chciał umrzeć. Ciotka raz mu powiedziała, żeby sam się leczył ... i właśnie to robił.

Kiedy skończył, znów się położył i czekał. Czekał na swojego wuja.

Niedługo później, przybył Veron a ciotka opowiedziała mu wszystko, zmieniając tak, iż wyszło na to, że chłopiec specjalnie rozbił talerze.

Harry leżał w swojej komórce i trząsł się. Co się teraz stanie? Oh, wiedział co się teraz stanie, doskonale przypominał sobie słowa wuja: „Jeszcze jedna taka akcja, jedna a będziesz się modlił, żeby nigdy się nie narodzić, przeklęty gnoju."

Wtedy Harry'emu złamało się uszko od starego dzbanka. Od bardzo starego dzbanka...

Jak chłopiec przepuszczał, wuj się wściekł i zawołał go.

- Ten niewdzięczny chłopak! Co on sobie wyobraża? CHŁOPCZE, CHODŹ TU W TEJ CHWILI!

Mały zaczął trząść się jeszcze bardziej. Wszystko w okół niego kręciło się, a na dodatek bolała go głowa. Jednak starał się, jak najszybciej dostać się do wuja.

- Tak, wujku Veronie.- powiedział Harry, po przekroczeniu kuchni.

Dudley patrzył na niego złośliwie. Zawsze sprawiało mu to okropną przyjemność, gdy patrzył jak jego ojciec znęcał się nad kuzynem.

- Czy to prawda, co powiedziała twoja ciotka? – zapytał wuj niskim, ale grożnym głosem.

Harry wiedział, że nie mądrze było zaprzeczać. Jednak chciał spróbować się bronić. Być może wuj zrozumie...

- Tak, wujku Veronie, ale ja ... – starał się wyjaśnić chłopiec.

- Wystarczy, przeklęty gnoju! Do salonu, ja zaraz tam przyjdę! – warknął Veron, nie pozwalając wytłumaczyć się Harry'emu. Ale, czy to było ważne? I tak nikt by mu nie uwierzył.

Harry wszedł do pokoju, gdzie był zawsze karany. Był przerażony. Zawsze kiedy się tu znajdował, nie mógł przestać myśleć, że ... bał się salonu.

Chłopcu zrobiło się nie dobrze. Natychmiast pobiegł do toalety, by zwymiotować resztkę pokarmu jaki miał w sobie. To wystarczyło by resztki sił go opuściły. Marzył teraz tylko o tym by doczołgać się do łóżka i spać...

Harry pośpiesznie wrócił do salonu. Byle by tylko bardziej nie sprowokować! Na szczęście, wuj Veron postanowił zjeść kolację, zanim „zatroszczy" się o Harry'ego.

Wuj wiedział, że chłopiec bał się przebywać w salonie... dlatego najspokojniej w świecie zostawił sobie mnóstwo czasu.

Harry siedział w kącie na stołku, gdyż nie mógł już stać, a poza tym sofa była dla niego zakazana.

Po długiej nie obecności, do salonu wszedł Veron, a chłopiec zaczął na nowo trząść się. Nie ważne ile uderzeń dostanie, strach przed bólem zawsze mu towarzyszył.

Dlaczego puścił talerze? Dlaczego takie rzeczy, muszą mu się zawsze przytrafiać?


	3. Chapter 3

Pierwsze uderzenie zwaliło Harry'ego z taboretu. Fala znajomego bólu, przeszyła chłopca. Łzy zaczęły spływać po jego policzkach.

Wuj Veron podciągnął go do góry i zaczął uderzać chłopca w twarz. Bił go z płaskiej ręki, gdyż nie chciał by chłopiec trafił do szpitala, gdyż miał by przez to problemy...

Ból stawał się coraz silniejszy, Harry zaczął płakać, chodź wiedział, że to jeszcze bardziej zezłości wuja.

Chłopiec miał tylko jedno życzenie, chciał żeby to już się skończyło... żeby to się wreszcie skończyło.

Już nigdy nie upuści żadnych talerzy i nie zepsuje już nic...

W końcu wuj Veron oddalił się od małej postaci, szlochającej na podłodze.

Harry odetchnął z ulgą. To już się skończyło.

Jednak mylił się. Veron ściągnął pas i ponownie zaczął bić płaczące dziecko.

Był to nowy, inny ból i Harry zaczął skomleć głośniej. Każdy cios pozostawiał płonący ślad.

Po kilku uderzeniach, wuj znów przestał. Koszulka chłopca mu przeszkadzał, izolowała jego ciosy... Więc zerwał ją z płaczącego dziecka i znów zaczął się nad nim znęcać.

Harry zwinął się w kłębek, aby wuj miał małą powierzchnię do bicia. Z każdym uderzeniem, chłopiec krzywił się i miał nadzieję, że to ostatni.

Tymczasem, z każdym już uderzeniem maluch krzyczał. Harry myślał, że umiera. Bo te uderzenia były inne, one ciągle bolały, a uderzenia z płaskiej ręki nie...

Czuł jak krew spływa po jego ciele.

Po pewnym czasie, który dla Harry'ego był wiecznością, wuj Veron przestał go bić. Złapał chłopca za ramię i wyrzucił na korytarz. Harry upadł na podłogę, gdyż nie był w stanie utrzymać się na nogach. Veron popychał chłopca, aż do momentu w którym dotarli do komórki pod schodami. Brutalnie wepchał chłopca, zamykając „pokoik".  
- Jeden dźwięk, a będziesz marzyć by się nigdy nie narodzić! – zasyczał wuj, przez zamknięte drzwi.

- Tak, wujku Veronie. – wyszeptał cicho Harry,

Harry nie chciał być cicho, wolał wykrzyczeć swój ból, ale nie mógł. Więc tylko zwinął się w kłębek i płakał bezgłośnie. Tak, jak od niego oczekiwano.

_Dlaczego? Dlaczego?_ Pytał sam siebie, a zły głosik w jego głowie mówił mu, że to dlatego, że jest _Dziwadłem, i nie zasługuje na nic więcej._

Harry był jednak zbyt zmęczony, żeby o tym rozmyślać. Zapadł w bezsenny sen, który również mógł być omdleniem...


	4. Chapter 4

Tymczasem w Hogwarcie:

Severus Snape, Mistrz Eliksirów w Szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie siedział właśnie w fotelu, kiedy otrzymał sowę z wiadomością.

_Szanowny panie Snape_

_Dochodzenie numer 18121984 zostało zakończone i dlatego mamy przyjemność poinformować Pana, że podejrzenia zostały oddalone._

_Został Pan oficjalnie oczyszczony z zarzutów, co oznacza, że od tego momentu jest Pan wolnym człowiekiem i może opuszczać Hogwart bez przepustki._

_Z wyrazami szczacunku  
Minister Magii_

Snape upuścił list i uśmiechnął się, co było czymś zupełnie rzadkim. Był wolny. W końcu, po pięciu latach może opuścić Hogwart, bez żadnego pozwolenia...

Tylko dokąd miałby iść? Nie miał już żadnej rodziny i przyjaciół. Był sam, a zamek stał się jego domem... dlatego łatwo znosił zakaz opuszczania go.

Dzisiaj już nigdzie nie wyjdzie. Był wszak wieczór, ale jutro, po lekcjach wykorzysta swoją nowo zdobytą wolność i zobaczy trochę świata.

_Mógłbym odwiedzić mojego chrześniaka, zobaczyć co porabia._ Z tym postanowieniem, Severus Snape udał się do łazienki a później do łóżka.

* * *

Harry obudził się następnego ranka o piątej, gdyż wszystko go bolało. Uderzenia pasem pozostawiły krwistoczerwone pręgi na małym ciele.

Jednak o wiele gorsze od jego bólu było pragnienie. Rozpaczliwie próbował otworzyć drzwi od komórki, ale te zostały zamknięte.

_Dlaczego mnie zamknęli? Zwykle pozwalali mi, abym mógł iść i wziąść sobie coś do picia._

Kolejne łzy pociekły po spuchniętej twarzyczce. Z wielkim wysiłkiem usiadł, ale znów wszystko zaczęło w koło niego wirować. Bardzo ostrożnie ściągnął koc ze swoich pleców. Niektóre rany rozerwały się na nowo, gdyż zaschnięta krew z ran przykleiła się do nakrycia.

Jednak żaden dźwięk, nie wydostał się z ust malca. Zbyt duża była obawa kolejnej kary.

Kolejne ciche łzy ściekały po zaczerwienionych od uderzeń policzkach. Byli to świadkowie bólu, który chłopiec właśnie przeżywał.

Harry powoli badał swoje ciało, rany piekły, a w niektóre wdało się zakażenie.

Starannie i ostrożenie chłopiec zaczął czyścić swoje rany, procedura ta była bardzo niewygodna, ponieważ środek do czyszczenia ran, piekł żywym ogniem.

Najbardziej jednak bolała go lewa ręka, na której znajdowało się najwięcej obrażeń, spowodowanych tym, że chłopiec zasłaniał nią swoje ciało, a oprócz tego były też na niej poparzenia słoneczne, przez co środek na rany piekł strasznie.

Pomimo swoich starań, aby obczyścić wszystkie zranienia, Harry musiał stwierdzić, że nie do wszystkich jest w stanie się dostać. Nie mógł dokładnie opatrzeć swoich pleców. Miał nadzieję, że mimo to szybko się zagoją, i że zakażenie nie postąpi dalej.

Kiedy skończył położył się i od razu zasnął. Czyszczenie ran, zabrało mu jego oststnie siły i nawet ból, który ciągle odczuwał, nie był w stanie go obudzić.

Obudziły go dopiero głosy dobiegające zza drzwi. Dursley'owie jedli śniadanie, a to że go nie zbudzili znaczyło tylko jedno – miał areszt, czyli dziś nie pójdzie do szkoły.

Poniekąd był szczęśliwy, że nie musiał nigdzie iść. Zawsze był poniżany, bo był inny, a teraz może od tego odpocząć choć jeden dzień.

Z drugiej strony jednak, nie zostanie dziś wypuszczony z komórki i nie dostanie nic do picia. Oczywiście, może ciocia, albo wuj coś mu przyniosą, ale Harry nie liczył na to. Jeszcze nigdy, nic takiego nie zrobili...

Harry'emu było zimno, ale jego skóra była rozgrzana, musi mieć gorączke... Ponownie zapadł w niespokojny sen.

Cały dzień chłopiec spędził w półśnie.

I chciało mu się pić. Bardzo.

_Dlaczego? Dlaczego? Dlaczego był taki niezdarny? Gdzie jest jego mama? Dlaczego jej tutaj nie było? Dlaczego go tutaj zostawiła? _Zastanawiał się rozpaczliwie chłopiec.

_Dlatego, że jesteś Dziwadłem i na nic lepszego nie zasłużyłeś!_ – powiedział złowieszczy głosik w jego głowie, a chłopiec nie potrafił inaczej, zaufał mu, gdyż nigdy nie słyszał nic innego.

Harry cicho załkał.

_Dlaczego nikt nie przyjdzie i mnie nie zabierze?_


	5. Chapter 5

Snape w końcu skończył lekcję i mógł nacieszyć się swoją nowo zdobytą wolnością. Już wiedział dokąd pójdzie na samym początku.

Do Harry'ego, swojego chrześniaka! Chciał go w końcu znowu zobaczyć. Nie mógł się doczekać, aby go odwiedzić.

Oczywiście, chłopiec na pewno ma się dobrze, jednak Severus musiał i chciał go zobaczyć. Oststecznie był on jego chrzestnym, a Harry zajmował ważne miejsce w jego sercu, nawet jeśli żaden człowiek w to nie uwierzy.

Był również świadomy tego, że nie może pokazać się Harry'emu, ponieważ u Mugolii był bezpieczny. Każdy sposób kontaktu, był zagrożeniem dla chłopca, gdyż dzieninikarze byli wszędzie... a poza tym, nie mógłby się zająć malcem. Był nauczycielem i mieszkał tutaj... w Hogwarcie.

Dziecko było w dobrych rękach, dlaczego miałby mu to jeszcze bardziej zagmatwać?

Wyruszył w drogę do Hogsmeade, aby z tamtąd sią aportować prosta na Privet Drive. Oczywiście, ubrany był w mugolskie ubrania.

Rozglądnął się, a więc tutaj mieszka Harry. Miła okolica... Doszedł do numeru 4. Rodzina siedziała w ogrodzie przy herbacie. Vernon, Petunia i Duddley, ale żadnego Harry'ego. Dziwne. Pewnie gdzieś się bawi.

Snape zakradł się bliżej. Może dowie się czegoś o swoim chrześniaku? Snape był mistrzem kamuflażu, dlatego mógł zakraść się jak najbliżej Mugolii, żeby usłyszeć o czym rozmawiają. Bez możliwości, że go zauważą, przy czym Mugole niczego nigdy nie zauważają...

- Tato, co teraz z nim zrobimy? – zapytał gruby chłopak.

- Nie wiem, Duddley, mój synku. Jutro i w niedzielę zostanie w komórce. Potem pójdzie do szkoły. Jeśli jeszcze raz zrobi coś takiego, wtedy... wtedy musimy zainterweniować o wiele mocniej. – powiedział Vernon.

- Dokładnie! – zgodziła się Petunia – Coś takiego jak on, nie zasługuje na nic lepszego! Ciężka praca i mocne bicie jeszcze nikomu nie zaszkodziły!

Czy oni rozmawiają o Harry'm? Miejmy nadzieję, że nie! Z takimi Mugolami musiał mieszkać Harry, okropne! Jeśli oni go biją, to doświadczą tego samego!

- Tak, jeszcze wychowamy Harry'ego!

Tego już dosyć, Snape nie mógł uwierzyć w to co oni mówili. Nikt nie może być taki okropny. Ci Mugole, znęcali się nad jego chrześniakiem!

Snape był zły i wściekły, ale dzięki jego unikalnej zdolności samokontroli, postanowił najpierw znaleźć jakieś dowodu, w końcu mógł coś źle zrozumieć z tej rozmowy...

Nie mógł po prostu, zacząć rzucać klątw... kto wie, może jego fantazja płata mu figle.

Pierwsze czego potrzebował to dowody. Wydawało się, że Harry znajdował się teraz w domu...

Po cichu, Snape wszedł do domu. _Dobrze, wydaje się, że na górze są pokoje. _Powoli, żeby nie nahałasować, Snape kroczył po schodach.

Przeszukał wszystkie cztery pokoje, ale w żadnym nie było Harry'ego.

Dziwne, pokój gościnny, jeden z zabawkami, jeden dziecięcy i sypialnia. Mistrz Eliksirów zastanawiał się, gdzie powinien sprawdzić jeszcze, jednak jego rozmyślania zostały przerwane...

Usłyszał jakiś dziwny dźwięk, który brzmiał jak kwilenie.

Cicho, uważając na każdy odgłos, Snape zszedł na dół. Tak, nie mylił się, te dźwięki dochodziły ze schowka pod schodami. Dziwne.

Snape postanowi dokładnie przyjrzeć się temu. Powoli zbliżył się do komórki. Okropne przeczucie zaczęło w nim narastać.

Nie, tam nie mogło znajdować się, żadne ludzkie stworzenie. Schowek został wyposażony w kłódki. Snape przyłożył ucho do drzwi i nasłuchiwał.

Znowu, znowu te kwilenie. Brzmiało to jakby ktoś rozpaczliwie próbował powstrzymać szloch.

Severus nie wiedział co miał zrobić jako pierwsze. Tego kogoś albo coś wyciągnąć z tamtąd czy wyładować swoją złość i przeklnąć odpowiedzialnych.

Snape był już pewny, że chodzi o Hrry'ego. To było jedyne logiczne wytłumaczenie.

_Jutro i w niedzielę zostanie w komórce – _usłyszał słowa Vernona... Wściekłość opanowała Snape'a. To nie może być prawda. Koszmar!

- Mamo! – doszedł go cichy szloch z wnętrza komórki.

Snape'owi prawie stanęło serce. To coś w środku potrzebowało natychmiastowej pomocy. Złe przeczucie, że to coś w schowku może być Harry'm, narastało z każdą chwilą.

Wiedział, że musi się zająć tą biedną istotą. Wyszeptał cicho _Alohomora _i zamki się otworzyły.

* * *

W komórce został wstrzymany oddech.

Harry się bał. Czy zachowywał się zbyt głośno? Czy wuj Vernon go usłyszał? Czy znów będzie go bił?

Miał nadzieję, że tak nie będzie.

Harry ukrył się w najodleglejszym końcu swojej komórki. Może stanie się niewidzialny i wuj go nie ukarze...

* * *

Snape powoli otworzył drzwi schowka. Z początku nic nie widział, gdyż w komórce było ciemno. Dlatego rzucił szybkie _Lumos_ i pomieszczenie oświetliło światło z jego różdżki.

Od razu zobaczył iż w środku znajdowało się łóżko i kilka zepsutych zabawek.

_Pokój_, pomyślał.

Jego serce ponownie zamarło, gdy w rogu pokoju dostrzegł małą istotkę. Chude ramiona owinięte były ochronnie dookoła jego główki.

Snape wpełzł do komórki i zamknął drzwi. Dursley'owie nie musieli wiedzieć o jego obecności...

Po raz kolejny z kąta doszło go ciche łkanie.

- Harry? – szepnął Snape. Nie wiedział co ma powiedzieć albo zrobić. Chłopiec bał się go. – Harry, nazywam się Severus Snape. Jestem tutaj, żeby cię odwiedzić. Nie musisz się mnie bać. Nic ci nie zrobię.- jeszcze gdy mówił, opuścił różdżkę i świecił na podłogę.

- Nie bij, wujku Vernonie, proszę. Jestem cicho. – szeptał Harry, zaczynając kołysać się w przód i w tył.

- Harry, nie będę cię bił. Popatrz na mnie, nie jestem wujem Vernonem. Jestem przyjacielem. – Snape mówił tak miękko jak potrafił, chociaż we wnątrz gotował się ze złości na Mugolii.

- Jestem bardzo cicho. – szepnął znów Harry. Snape'owi, chłopiec przypominał przestraszonego skrzata domowego. – Jestem grzeczny, nic nie zepsuję. Nie bij mnie więcej, proszę. – Harry szeptał do siebie.

Snape nie mógł patrzeć dłużej na ten dramat. Żadne dziecko nie może być tak traktowane. Nawet Czarny Pan nie był tak okrutny. Torturował, ale nigdy nie dzieci! Je zabijał niemal natychmiast z bezbolesnej Avady, albo oszczędał je, przy czym, zawsze starał się, żeby nie wiedziały co się dzieje...

Ale tak, jak tego małego, Lord nigdy nie traktował! To było o wiele bardziej nieludzkie...

- Harry, spójrz na mnie! – powiedział Snape, ostrzej niż zamierzał. Harry wzdrygnął się gwałtownie, ale zrobił to co od niego oczekiwano.

_On reaguję na ton głosu, czyli musiał być tak traktowany już o wiele wcześniej._

Z przerażeniem spojrzał na mężczyznę siedzącego obok niego. Dopiero teraz zdał sobię sprawę, że to nie wuj Vernon. Kamień spadł mu z serca...

Jednak czy ten obcy, nie pójdzie sobie, jeżeli zda sobię sprawę, że jest on _Dziwadłem?_ Z pewnością to zrobi i znów będzie sam. Ale Harry, nie chciał już dłużej być samotny, chciał żeby ten obcy człowiek został. Mógłby na niego krzyczeć lub skarcić go, ale najważniejsze żeby go nie zostawiał. Po prostu, powinien nigdy nie odejść...


	6. Chapter 6

- Proszę nie idź. Nie zostawiaj mnie samego – wychrypiał Harry.

- Harry? – zapytał miękko Snape.

- Tak? – szepnął chłopiec, jednak zaraz dostał ataku kaszlu, spowodowanego suchością gardła.

- Czy mam przynieść Ci coś do picia? – zapytał ostrożnie Snape.

Harry spojrzał na Snape'a, tak chciało mu się pić, ale to oznaczało, że ten obcy mężczyzna pójdzie sobie. Chłopiec nie chciał po raz kolejny zostać sam.

- Nie, nie trzeba. Poza tym to tylko sen, to i tak by nic nie dało – powiedział Harry niewyraźnie, ciągle patrząc na obcego.

Zazwyczaj w każdym śnie, dorośli krzyczeli na chłopca. Jednak ten wydawał się inny i to mu się podobało. Uśmiechnął się do swoich myśli. Ten sen był dobry, mimo iż ciągle czuł ból...

- Harry to nie jest sen. Jestem tu na prawdę – odpowiedział miękko Snape.

Chłopiec nie mógł uwierzyć w to, co mówił ten obcy mężczyzna. Nikt nie przyszedłby go odwiedzić, to musiał być sen!

- Naprawdę tu jesteś? I nigdzie nie pójdziesz, pomimo iż jestem _Dziwad__ł__em?_ Czego chcesz? Zbić mnie? – zapytał niepewnie Harry.

Chłopiec zbyt często słyszał, że do niegrzecznych dzieci, takich jak on, przychodzą na czarno ubrani ludzie, żeby je ukarać...

Harry ponownie objął swoje poranione ciało i zaczął drżeć. Snape wzdrygnął się, co ci przeklęci Mugole zrobili z tym dzieckiem?

- Harry nie zrobię ci krzywdy. Dlaczego mówisz, że jesteś Dziwadłem? W ogóle co to jest, to _Dziwad__ł__o_? – zapytał Snape. Miał już pewne wyobrażenie tego słowa...

Harry spojrzał z niepokojem na Snape'a. Czy on sobie pójdzie, kiedy mu powie? Czy zostawi go samego, kiedy uświadomi sobie kim naprawdę był? Napewno! Mimo to Harry chciał powiedzieć temu człowiekowi prawdę, był miły i zasłużył na to. Nie powinien dbać o coś takiego jak on, poza tym pewnie miał własne dziecko.

- _Dziwad__ł__em _jest ktoś taki jak ja. Moi rodzice zginęli w wypadku samochodowym. Mój wujek i ciotka przygarnęli mnie, ale ja zawsze robię im same kłopoty. Dają mi żywność, odzież i dach nad głową, a ja pomagam mojej ciotce w domu, ale jestem zbyt głupi i zawsze wszystko robię źle – zaszlochał Harry. - Nie chcę tego, chcę zrobić wszystko dobrze. Ale praca jest taka ciężka, a wieczorem często jestem zmęczony i nie, proszę mi wierzyć, nie robię tego celowo, ale czasem coś mi spada- Harry spojrzał zaniepokojony, błagalnie w oczy Snape'a. Co zrobi teraz? Chciał pójść? Teraz po tym, gdy już wiedział. Czy wierzy mu, że nie zrobił tego celowo?

- Pracujesz dla swojej rodziny? - Snape zapytał siląc się na spokój, tego się nie spodziewał.

Nic nie mogłoby go zatrzymać w Hogwarcie, gdyby wiedział to wcześniej. Żaden zakaz Ministerstwa nie powstrzymałby go od przybycia tutaj i zabrania chłopca.

- Tak, oni dają mi wszystko czego potrzebuję! – Ta odpowiedź prawie popchnęła Snapa na krawędź szaleństwa, ten maluch uważał, że to jak traktują go krewni jest w porządku... Postanowił szybko zmienić temat.

- Masz przyjaciół? – zapytał w zamian.

- Przyjaciół? – Harry zaśmiał się smutno. – Kto chciał by mieć takiego _Dziwaka_ za przyjaciela?

Po raz kolejny, serce Snapa zadrżało. Te dziecko było gorzej traktowane niż niektóre skrzaty domowe. I nikt się tym nie przejmował. Ani czarodzieje albo mugole. A co robił Harry? Przyjmował to wszystko.

_On inaczej nie potrafi! _Szepnął cichy głosik w jego głowie.

- A co z Duddley'em? Czy on też pracuje? – zapytał Snape, chociaż domyślał się już odpowiedzi.

- Nie. On bawi się na dworze ze swoimi kolegami. W końcu on nie jest Dziwadłem, ma rodziców. On może się bawić. – powiedział cicho Harry i znów zaczął kaszleć.

To było już za wiele dla małego chłopca. Mówienie zabrało mu już resztki jego sił, chciał już tylko spać.

- Przepraszam, ale jestem zmęczony ... – wyszeptał Harry niemal bojaźliwie w obawie o to, że znów może mieć kłopoty.

Snape zauważył, że chłopiec się bał. Ale nie miał pojęcia czego. Mistrz Eliksirów wstał i wezwał z kuchni szklankę wody i podał dziecku, które natychmiast osuszyło naczynię.

- Dziękuję – wyszeptał sennie.

- Prześpij się trochę – powiedział łagodnie Snape.

- Pójdziesz sobie? – zapytał zmartwiony chłopiec.

- Nie, zostanę z Tobą.

- Uważaj żeby nikt cię nie zobaczył, inaczej będziesz miał kłopoty – wymamrotał Harry zanim w końcu zasnął.

Snape delikatnie wciągnął koc na chłopca. Wtedy zauważył, że Harry był cały w bliznach. Mistrz Eliksirów starannie zbadał rany. Wyglądały jakby były zadane batem lub czymś podobnym. Potem delikatnie zdjął Harry'emu koszulkę. Nie był pewien, czy chce zobaczyć to co skrywało się pod tym skrawkiem materiału. Był on częściowo przyklejony do ran. Chłopiec wzdrygnął się lekko, ale nie obudził się. Chociaż Snape nie miał zbyt dużej wiedzy na temat czarów uzdrawiających, to na szczęście jego wiedza wystarczyła, aby uleczyć dziecko.

Co oni mu zrobili? Jak oni mogli tak obchodzić się z własnym siostrzeńcem?

Czerwona pręga ciągła się od jego prawego nadgarstek w górę. _Zakażenie krwi_. Pomyślał zaalarmowany Snape.

Snape obrócił chłopca bardzo ostrożnie, żeby mógł zobaczyć jego plecy. Musiał wziąć się w garść. Jego plecy wyglądały okropnie, wszystkie rany albo miały wrzody albo miały stany zapalne. Jak zauważył Snape, rany pochodziły z różnych lat. Chłopiec był regularnie bity.

Niepohamowana nienawiść wzrosła w Snape'ie. Jak ci mugole mogli zrobić coś takiego z małym chłopcem? Nic, co zrobił chłopiec nie mogło zasługiwać na taką karę.

Zaczął leczyć rany, na zakażenie krwi nie znał zaklęcia, ale za to eliksir. A ten był w Hogwarcie. Snape nie chciał tracić czasu. Musiał jak najszybciej podać mu ten eliksir. Szybko aportował się do Hogsmeade i biegiem ruszył do Hogwartu.

W lochach musiał stwierdzić, że preparat był przeterminowany, więc musiał uwarzyć nowy. A ten potrzebował czasu...


	7. Chapter 7

Harry obudził się kiedy Duddley uderzył w drzwi komórki. Robił to zawsze tylko po to, żeby denerwować Harry'ego.

Chłopiec zaczął się zastanawiać, czegoś tu brakowało. Tak, nieznajomy zniknął.

_Jednak to był sen... bardzo dobry sen ... Ten mężczyzna był miły... polubiłem go..._

Harry zamknął ponownie oczy i uśmiechnął się szczęśliwy. Tak, ten obcy był miły, szkoda że nie istnieję naprawdę. Kto by go w ogóle chciał...

Nie tylko brakowało tego obcego mężczyzny, także rany i ból znikły. Dziwne. Tylko jego głowa bolała, ale nie było tak źle...

Chłopiec nie mógł zasnąć ponownie, znów chciało mu się pić, chociaż dostał coś od tego nieznajomego... ale w końcu to był tylko sen, pomyślał. Pół nocy Harry spędził na leżeniu i myśleniu o mężczyźnie. Chłopiec wiedział, że musi być cicho kiedy inni śpią. Nie chciał ich obudzić.

Z czasem Harry miał inny problem. Jego gardło było tak suchę, że każdy oddech podrażniał je i zaczynał kaszleć. Próbował stłumić kaszel chowając twarz w poduszkę, tylko żeby go nie usłyszano... Na powrót stawał się zmęczony, kaszel męczył go, ale i nie pozwalał zasnąć. Podobnie obawiał się, że ciotka albo wuj mogą go ułyszeć i na powrót ukarać.

Po każdym ataku kaszlu, słuchał uważnie. Jego serce podskakiwało mu aż do gardła. Obudził ich?

Kiedy Snape warzył eliksiry uspokajał się. Kochał swoją pracę i nic nie potarfiło wyprowadzić go z równowagi, nawet Dursley'owie. Przy tym mógł pomyśleć o minionym dniu. Nie wziął Harry'ego od razu z sobą z różnych powodów, chociaż ta myśl przez chwilę majaczyła mu w głowie.

Po pierwsze, Harry był wciąż w niebezpieczeństwie. Wielu Śmierciożerców było jeszcze na wolności i sam Czarny Pan nie był jeszcze pokonany, tylko osłabiony... u swoich krewnych ten potwór nie mógłby zaszkodzić chłopcu.

Po drugie, w jaki sposób Severus powinien dbać o małego chłopca? Nie miał żadnego doświadczenia. I gdzie podziewałby się chłopiec, kiedy on miałby zajęcia? Poza tym Dumbledore też musiałby się zgodzić...

I po trzecie, mugole poinformowaliby policję. To co, że nie lubili Harry'ego, ale mieli obowiązek to zgłośić. Kiedy Harry Potter by zniknął, Ministerstwo Magii od razu by go szukało. A on stałby się poszukiwanym porywaczem dzieci.

Nie, nie mógł tak po prostu wziąść go ze sobą. Musiał porozmawiać z Dumbledore'm. Potrzebował jego wsparcia...

Kiedy skończył przygotowywać eliksir, wiedział już co musi zrobić aby pomóc Harry'emu. Porozmawia z Dyrektorem. On na pewno mu pomoże. Potrzebował go również, żeby móc zabrać Harry'ego do siebie i adoptować go. I chociaż został uniewinniony, był byłym Śmierciożercą. Nikt nie powierzy mu opieki nad dzieckiem, szczególnie tym...

Wziął szczyptę proszku Fiuu i sypnął w płomienie mówiąc – Gabinet Albusa Dumbledora! – poczym wkroczył w płomienie i zniknął.

- Albus, muszę z tobą porozmawiać, to pilne! – powiedział Snape zaraz po wyjściu z kominka.

- Severus, co jest takie pilne? – zapytał z ciekawością Dumbledore.

- Chodzi o Harry'ego Potter'a. Nie jest z nim dobrze, on nie może pozostać u swoich krewnych! - odpowiedział Snape.

- Dlaczego?

- Oni go maltretują! Zabieram go do siebie! – wykrzyknął Mistrz Eliksirów.

- Mhhh... Nie wiem czy to dobry pomysł. – odpowiedział Albus.

- Tak, to jest dobry pomysł. Ze mną będzie miał o wiele lepiej. Poza tym jestem jego chrzestnym. Ci mugole go zabiją! – przerwał mu zirytowany Severus.

Dumbledore miał złe przepuszczenia. Coś musiało się stać, Severus nigdy nie tracił opanowania. Ale musiał przyznać, że nie ma pojęcia o czym jego Mistrz Eliksirów mówi.

- Proszę Severus, uspokój się i zacznij od początku, dobrze? Potem zobaczymy co można zrobić.

Snape wziął kilka głębokich wdechów. Albus miał rację, należy zacząć przede wszystkim od początku. Potrzebował jego pomocy...

A więc Severus opowiedział, co widział gdy był odwiedzić swojego chrześniaka. Kiedy skończył, Dumbledore zgodził się, aby zabrał chłopca do siebie.

Dumbledore był więcej niż zaszokowany z relacji Snape'a. To nie mogło tak być. Zaczynał robić sobie wyrzuty, dlaczego nie zaglądał do chłopca...


End file.
